Tokyo Samurai
by Asher Elric
Summary: Myojin Yahiko LIKES Tsabuma. He gets adivece from a certain Tenken about girls. Then, when Yahiko and Tsabuma are attacked...Yahiko must defend himself...and his Samurai heritage. xCOMPLETEDx
1. Trouble at the Akabeko

Hitokiri of the Bloodless Moon: Okay, so I hope you guys like this ficci. I don't usually write something revolving around Yahiko and Tsabuma but I thought that I could give it a try. I am only writing this as a trial ficci, so I will need at least 2-3 reviews in order to continue this.  
  
Summary: Yahiko saves the Akabeko from a member of a member of the local Tokyo Yakuuza group. But what happens when the group wants revenge? What if Yahiko suddenly realizes his feelings for Tsabuma?  
  
**TOKYO SAMURAI**

_Chapter 1: Trouble at the Akabeko_

_   
  
_  
Yahiko whistled as he sunk his hands into the soupy water that he washing dishes in. There was a pile of dirty dishes as the patrons of the Akabeko kept ordering whatever they wished from the menu. Currently, Tsabuma and Tea were running around and attending to their demands.Tsabuma then came into the kitchen, she shyly looked over to where Yahiko stood before the very wide bucket that was used as a wash bucket. Yahiko smiled at her as she moved through the kitchen."HAY, MORE SAKE OVER HERE!" someone yelled. Tsabuma quickly gathered the needed jugs and dishes with the food and went back to the main dinning room. Yahiko turned back to the dishes; he then heard a blood curdling scream from the dinning room. Yahiko quickly grabbed his bakken before running out to the living room to see what had happened.When Yahiko got to the dinning room he noticed a particularly seedy man yelling at the owner of the Akabeko, Tea; he wanted the money that she had collected that morning. He was a tall man, with dark black hair and ugly brown eyes, he also had a full beard that looked like it hadn't been washed in ages."Hay you! Leave Tae-san alone!" Yahiko yelled as he held his bakken ready and his feet in a battle ready stance. The man did not seem at all deterred, he laughed at Yahiko as he swung the knife he was holding to bare on the boy."give me the money woman before the boy gets it," the man said."Yeah right, let me show you what Myojin Yahiko the Tokyo Samurai can do!" Yahiko retorted, then he launched himself at the man, the way he had seen Kenshin do it many time before; Yahiko hit the man straight in the shoulder then stuck his leg out and swung it in a wide arc, taking out the mans right leg. The man landed on hid back. Yahiko held his bakken at the ready."Now, get out before you feel the real wrath of this Samurai!" Yahiko said dangerously. There was nothing else for the man to do, so he decided to take this chance and leave; but not before he said one last remark."I will get you, just wait and see!" the man yelled before running out of the restaurant and down the road. Then, a burst of clapping could be heard, followed by others and soon, the whole restaurant and passer-by's were clapping at the display of power and control the young boy had shown.Yahiko nervously smiled and scratched the back of his head. Tsabuma came up to him suddenly pecked a this check, which made many of the other men and boys in the restaurant clap even more loudly and whistle shrewdly at the young boy and girl, in which case made both girl and boy blush like no tomorrow."Thank you for taking care of that man," Tae said as she walked up to Yahiko."Oh, it was nothing," Yahiko said as he scratched his head a little more."Thank you for saving the money, Yahiko," Tsabuma said as she shyly looked at the floor."Don't worry about it Tsabuma-chan," Yahiko replied.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Yahiko whistled to himself as he walked home after the incident at the Akabeko. Yahiko was very proud of himself for taking on that man; in fact, he hadn't realized that it only had taken two moves to take the man down. That was something new, Yahiko knew that Kenshin could do that with his Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, but Yahiko had been severely surprised that he had taken a man down in almost as many moves in such a different style.When Yahiko walked into the yard of the dojo, he noticed that everything was extremely normal. Kenshin was washing the laundry, Kaoru was running through some kata that he had yet to learn, and Sano was dozing on the porch of the dojo. Yahiko first started to Kenshin."Konnichi wa, how was work to day?" Kenshin asked."Oi, I washed dishes, cleaned up some tables, took down some ahou with a knife in two moved," Yahiko replied."You did what?" Kaoru asked. Her curiosity picked up at that last."Well, remember the shoulder strike that I blended with a leg sweep?" Yahiko asked."Hai," Kaoru replied as she jogged up to the boy and man."I used it this afternoon on him, he was going to steal the money that Tae-san collected from the morning sales," Yahiko said."Good job Yahiko, I knew that you were just perfect for the next apprentice of Kamiya Kasshin," Kaoru said happily."Yeah? Well the way I remember it, Kenshin had to push us both into it, Ugly!" Yahiko replied as he stuck his tongue out at the dojo instructor."WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Kaoru yelled, she had her shinai in her hand since she had been practicing before, and therefore, started to beat Yahiko over the head with it.

Yahiko retaliated and soon the two were in a mock battle.

"Oro?" Kenshin asked no one in particular before he turned back to the laundry.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Hitokiri of the Bloodless Moon: Okay, I know it lacks details, but, I will work on it. I have never written a fic that revolved around Yahiko so much, I think this is fun and hope you all enjoy this. Now, I need 2-3 reviews in order to update.  
  
Next Chapter: Yahiko and Tsabuma get some time alone. An evil plot is hatched to get back at the 'Tokyo Samurai'.  
  
By the way, I titled this ficci, 'Tokyo Samurai' because it is all about Yahiko, well, the story revolves around him. This fic is also the product of watching a Jet Lee movie. Please review. 


	2. Yahiko and Tsabuma sitting in a tree

Hitokiri of the Bloodless Moon: Well, I stayed up really late last night. I need a coffee and a shower. Anyway, I hope this chapter is better than the first.  
  
Shaolin 10: I am so glad that you like this. I didn't know if it was good or not; Shaolin Kempo Karat huh? That sounds really cool! I do Tea Kwon Do myself and Bloody Akiko Nagi the Insane (my best pal) took a class or too at Enrichment Classes that we used to go to. I'm a purple belt, but it sounds as if you are a black belt or something like that. Thank you for writing that song fic, I love the song 'One Hot Mamma' b y trace Adkins.

**Tokyo Samurai**  
  
_Chapter 2: Yahiko and Tsabuma sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G.!!___   
  
The afternoon was bright, not to mention hot. There weren't many people out and about on such a hot afternoon, well, not down by the river. But, one little boy sat by the river bank, rivulets of sweat gliding down his face and neck. His gi was almost completely covered, but the boy did not care at all. There was only one thing on his mind.

"Tsabuma," Yahiko said out loud to himself as he saw the young girl in his minds eye. It was true, he did like her, and he doubted that it was just puppy love, or so Kaoru told him, but she did say that she thought the whole thing was cute. Yahiko shook his head, if anything; he did not need advice from an ugly girl.

"Yahiko," a shy voice came to him from behind. Yahiko stood up, already knowing who it was.  
"Hai, Tsabuma-chan?" Yahiko asked as he turned around to face the girl. His breath caught in his throat as he saw her. Tsabuma had on a dark green kimono with a off white obi, and dogwood blossoms embroidered on the sleeves and front."Um, why are you sitting out here?" she asked, she looked at the ground as she did so.  
"I...was...um...thing about you," Yahiko said quickly."About me?" Tsabuma asked."Umm....yeah, about how I am glad that guy didn't grab ya or nothin'," Yahiko said to cover up his mistake."Oh, um, arigato, I have to go now," Tsabuma said with a bow and she ran up the road towards her home. Yahiko felt his cheeks getting hot, and it wasn't from the heat."Well, Yahiko-chan, I guess you have found a girlfriend," a smiling voice said from behind. Yahiko jumped and whirled around to face..."Soujiro! What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Yahiko asked."Oh, just checking up on a few things," Soujiro replied with a wave of his hand. Yahiko nodded and then a thought came to him."Umm, how good are you with girls?" Yahiko asked."Oi! I don't know, I have never really tried to get a girl before," Soujiro replied."Oh,""Cheer up," the young Tenken smiled at the boy."I'm sure you can come up with something," Soujiro said.

"Like what?" Yahiko asked.

"Well, Shishio-sama would get Yumi-sama some flowers or jewelry or a kimono if he made her mad enough to make her not talk to him," Soujiro remembered, still with that smile on his face."So, I need to get Tsabuma-chan something that she likes huh?" Yahiko asked no one in particular."It always worked for Shishio-sama," Soujiro pointed out."Great! Thanks a lot!" Yahiko yelled as he waved good by to try out the suggestion. Soujiro waved back then turned away to go someplace that he wasn't even sure he was going. It was then that he saw a dark shadow underneath a tree that was near by. The shadow took no notice of the young Tenken and so took off after Yahiko.Well, I wonder what he is doing? Soujiro asked himself before taking off after the shadow that happened to be a middle aged man with black hair.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Hitokiri of the Bloodless Moon: Well, that was pretty short. But, I wanted to stop there anyway. I was at first going to have Kenshin give Yahiko the advice that Soujiro gave him in this chapter. But I changed it, besides; a reviewer was kinda disappointed that no one really writes Soujiro. That is why I put him in. I kinda like Soujiro anyway, so I didn't mind writing him into this even though I started out with another character rin mind.Now, I am just rambling and it probably does not make any sense. Oh well, Review please. 


	3. A little Trouble for Soujiro

Hitokiri of the Bloodless Moon: Well, I guess I will try to write more to this. I was babysitting last night and got a great idea. Would anyone like to read a fic about Kenshin turning (some how, but I have no clue how) into a toddler and Soujiro, Enishi, and Aoshi have to baby sit him? Just an idea, tell me in your review.

**Tokyo Samurai  
**  
_Chapter three: A little Trouble for Soujiro__   
  
_  
The market was full of people. Many young women were shopping for kimonos and accessories. Other women were grocery shopping with young children at their skirts. And there were plenty of men around selling their wares or settling business. Yahiko ran through the crowd as he skipped from one stand to another looking for the perfect gift to give Tsabuma. Yahiko didn't notice the man who had almost tried to rob the Akabeko earlier nor did he notice the Tenken who followed after that seedy man.Yahiko stopped at a stand with less people crowding around it. The stand was run by an old woman; she was sitting on a stool reading a news paper. Yahiko was amazed at the wares on her table. There were lots of jewelry, necklaces and earrings. Yahiko new that Tsabuma didn't have her ears pierced, so earrings were deffinantly out of the question.Mean while, two men stood on the other side of the street in an alley way, watching people go by and keeping a particular eye on Yahiko. The first was the robber, and the second his friend.  
"Well, Jess, what do you have to say," the second man asked the first."Look Aki, I know it was a mess up. But, that kid has friends that care for him, I have the perfect plan," Jess replied."Just as long as you pay up," Aki replied before walking off.Soujiro watched as Aki walked into the flow of people. Jess, the man who had been following Yahiko was still at the mouth of the alley way. Soujiro landed lightly behind him. The man did not notice the young man as he pulled out a knife and circled to stand in front of him."Hello there," Soujiro greeted with a smile on his face, not the one he usually wears when greeting someone. Jess looked surprised and then he growled loudly."What the hell do you want, kid?" Jess asked angrily."Maa, maa, is that anyway to greet someone with a weapon in their hand?" Soujiro asked; his smile turned dangerous."Hn, what do ya want?" Jess repeated his question."Gomen Nasai, but, I have been troubled over the reason to why you are following my young friend," Soujiro stated."I don't know what you mean," Jess objected. Soujiro looked behind him to see Yahiko pay for whatever it was he bought. Then he turned back to the man he was holding at bay with his knife.When Soujiro turned around, he got a fist in the side of his cheek.  
"Well, that will leave a mark," Soujiro smiled happily before decking the man, hard in the side of the head. Jess fell backwards and didn't get up from the ground. Soujiro smiled as he put his knife away and walked into the flow of people. No one noticed the little fist fight, and no one noticed the body on the ground.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Yahiko hummed as he walked back to the dojo. He fingered the butterfly shaped locket he had bought with the little yen he had. It was made out of dark iron that had been melted into the shape of the butterfly. On the wings of the butterfly, there were small yellow gems around the rim, and the same gems on the antennas of the piece. It was then that someone took step beside him. Yahiko looked up to see Soujiro smiling down at him. Soujiro took note of the locket."Girls like that sort of thing, I'm sure that Tsabuma-chan will love it," Soujiro said."Arigatou for the idea Soujiro, I didn't know who to ask, and I really didn't want to ask Kenshin. He is as clueless as they come when the subject is about girls. He doesn't even notice Kaoru when she tries to get his attention," Yahiko replied."Probably because he likes her," Soujiro said."Kenshin? Like that ugly girl? No way!" Yahiko retorted."Well, I know from experience that you can't guess at what the Battousai is thinking," Soujiro said."Kenshin ain't no Battousai any more, so stop referring to him like that!" Yahiko yelled. Soujiro chuckled."I guess you are right," Soujiro said. Then the two walked on in peace. Soon, Soujiro stopped. Yahiko looked up at him."I...need to go do something, take care," Soujiro said as he turned from the road and walked into the forest. Yahiko watched him go, then once the Tenken was out of sight Yahiko went on his way to the dojo.Kaoru paced the porch way of the dojo when Yahiko walked into the yard.  
"Hay Ugly, what's up?" Yahiko asked."You! Where in the world were you?" Kaoru asked as she tapped her shinai against her leg.  
"I had to do something, important," Yahiko replied."Really? Like saving the Akabeko...again!" Kaoru asked a small smile on her lips."You ain't mad at me?" Yahiko asked."Of course not, I am glad that my number one apprentice was able to take down a robber and safe lots of innocent people from the threat of losing money!" Kaoru said as a grin broke out on her face."Arigatou Kaoru-Sensei," Yahiko said as he ran to his room. Kaoru smiled a she went off, then she too turned to go to her room to get ready for dinner. She stopped in middle stride."Did...he just call me 'Sensei'?" Kaoru asked her self. When she was sure Yahiko had, she jumped up for joy."Hai! He did! Soon, he will be a master at Kamiya Kasshin Ryu!" Kaoru said happily to herself.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Hitokiri of the Bloodless: Well, how was that? I'm glad that I chose Soujiro to help Yahiko out instead of Kenshin like I had first planned. But hay, what can one do? Especially when I get good reviews and someone just HAPPENS to mention Soujiro and how there aren't enough fics about him. Well, I am planning on writing one that totally revolves around him soon. I just need to finish a fic or two first. Please review and thank you to everyone whop has reviewed so far.

I LOVE YOU GUYS!!


	4. Hearts, Flowers and Fights

Hitokiri of the Bloodless Moon: Wow, I got 8 reviews for this ficci so far. It will end soon, and I really didn't plan on this being too popular, but, looks like some people around here x looks around x like it. So please enjoy this chapter. And I don't know if it will get any longer than it already is, but I will try to make the chapters longer. 'TRY' being the KEY word.

**Tokyo Samurai**

_Chapter 4: Hearts, Flowers and Fights_

__   
  
It was a bright afternoon, but not too hot for the summer day. A slight breeze blew, and it carried with it the smell of Sakura and white plumb blossoms. Birds flew from tree to tree. A couple of blue birds were feeding their young, and a Finch was building a nest in the eaves of the Kamiya Dojo.Tsabuma sat on the porch of the Kamiya Dojo, she wore a light blue kimono with branches of a Sakura Tree and Blue Birds embroidered on it; she and Yahiko, who sat in his training gi and hakama, were drinking tea that Kenshin had made. Kenshin had some how gotten Kaoru to go to the kitchen with him, so now, the two young ones sat on the porch...alone."Kenshin-san makes good tea," Tsabuma said, trying to make conversation."Umm...yeah, Tsabuma, I have something for you," Yahiko said, Tsabuma looked at the boy. He pulled out a box wrapped in some old, but pretty blue, cloth."I hope you like it, like I like you," Yahiko said, a light blush covering his cheeks. Tsabuma took the package.As the little girl opened the gift, a blush covered her cheeks as well. She carefully pulled the cloth away and opened the box. As Tsabuma pulled out the necklace, Yahiko kept his eyes on hers. The bright blue eyes widened as she saw the butterfly locket."Oh, Yahiko-kun, its..." Tsabuma trailed off as her throat closed up on her and tears came to her eyes."Oh, I didn't mean to make you sad," Yahiko said, and looked down at his feet."You didn't Yahiko-kun, make me sad that is, its just that, I...like you...a lot," Tsabuma said, she the hooked the necklace around her neck and scooted closer to Yahiko.

"Will you, walk me back to the Akabeko?" Tsabuma asked softly.

"Oi? Of course," Yahiko replied, he ran to the kitchen to tell Kenshin and Kaoru about the walk and then returned to Tsabuma.Once the two were out of sight of the Dojo, Tsabuma moved to walk closer to Yahiko, she was happy that he had gotten her a necklace and told her that he 'LIKED' her. Tsabuma sighed to herself. She had dreamed of this day, she hadn't imagined the necklace, but, that was a most pleasant surprise. She looked at Yahiko and then down, she then laced her fingers in- between his.Yahiko looked down when he felt soft skin on his. He then smiled at Tsabuma, he knew that this was just the begging of their relationship, but, he also knew, that one day, he would be able to have her all to himself.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Soujiro watched the two kids walk by on the abandoned road; he was currently up in a tree, trying to get some sleep. But, he couldn't help but notice that Yahiko and his 'love' were holding hands."Innocently unawares, how sweet," Soujiro said to himself, and to the tree. The young couple passed out of sight soon. Soujiro laid back in the tree, the dark green leaves covering his form from sight, and a slight summer breeze blowing his brown hair away from his eyes.Just then, a scream rent through the late afternoon, Soujiro almost fell from the tree. He grabbed his sword and ran down the road. He ran faster when he heard yells and the clashing of a wooden sword against...something.The young Tenken ran onto a scene, of four Yakuuza bandits surrounding Yahiko and Tsabuma. Tsabuma clutched her clothes as she watched Yahiko try to fend off the attackers. A burly man, with black hair and a black beard punched Yahiko; the boy fell down to his knee's clutching his stomach."Didn't I take care of you before?" Soujiro asked, his sword resting casually against his left shoulder."It's you again," Jess said, not very happy to see the boy who had taken him out before."I fail to see why a man, such as you, would want to pick on kids, such as them," Soujiro said cheerfully and smiled at the bandits."That boy right there got into my way, now he pays, just like you," Jess said.

The three with Jess pulled out their swords and ran towards Soujiro. But, at the last minute, the Tenken jumped out of their way. The three bandits looked around, but could not detect the man.

"Over here," Soujiro said happily, and then ran swiftly at them, disappearing while he was at it, he hit the men at the base of the neck, and they fell to the ground in a heap."Now for you," Soujiro said, Yahiko stood up, still clutching at his stomach."No Soujiro, he's mine," Yahiko said, he brought up the bakken he had with him.Soujiro smiled and nodded his head. This was Yahiko, his parents were Samurai and that was what Yahiko was going to up hold. His families honor, and, show Tsabuma how strong he really was.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Hitokiri of the Bloodless Moon: All right, not very long, but I TRIED, I am sorry for this piece of crap. I might re-write it all though, someday. Please review. And I will post the Epilogue soon.

I know that the title of this chapter has almost nothing to do with what is written in said chapter. But, I think it's sweet. And I wanted something sweet between Yahiko and Tsabuma. Okay, now, you know your job. Love you all and hope to see ya soon...or write ya soon.  
  
Ja Ne!


	5. Epilogue: Love Conqueres All

Hitokiri of the Bloodless Moon: x whistles happily x looks like this ficci has finally gotten to the end. To bad too, but that means that I can write a sequel; which might be longer...or won't be. I'm not sure, you guys will just have to watch me for updates...and there is one simple way to do that.

Disclaimer: I think I out this up, but, no harm in saying it...again. I DO NOT OWN!! There, now I am happy. I know that Yahiko is glad too, who knows what I might do to the characters that I love so much.**Tokyo Samurai**  
  
_Epilogue: Love Always Conquers All...__   
  
_  
Jess sneered at Yahiko, the boy was breathing hard after their first round. It was nothing to be proud of though, Yahiko just wanted to test the mans strength. Yahiko tightened his grip on his bamboo sword. He never took his eyes off of the other man. A soft breeze blew Yahiko's hair out of his fire blazing eyes."It's time," Yahiko said to himself. Yahiko let out a battle yell and launched himself at Jess. Jess brought his sword down to block the strike. But it was a farce; once the swords connected Yahiko quickly took hold of the other end of the sword and thrust the hilt into Jess's face. The man stumbled backwards; then swept his sword, catching Yahiko in the stomach; which in turn made Yahiko fly back, landing on his back."Yahiko!" Tsabuma yelled, intent on running to him, but Soujiro put his hand on her shoulder, when she looked up at him, he just shook his head."This is something that Yahiko needs to do," was all Soujiro would say, his smile was still on his face, but, Tsabuma felt that he was concerned for Yahiko."I will take you down!" Yahiko said, he launched himself at the man. Yahiko swung his sword at Jess's head, the man fell back wards."And now!" Yahiko yelled, he jumped into the air."Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, Bash of the Sword!" Yahiko yelled, his sword came down first before he did, hitting the man squarely in the groin."AAAHHH!" Jess screamed in pain. Yahiko jumped back from his opponent."And now, I will be going, that I will," Yahiko said, he turned back to his friends."You sounded like Himura-san," Soujiro smiled."Oi? Yeah, I guess I did, I hope I don't start doing that," Yahiko said, he then held his hand out to Tsabuma."Ready?" he asked simply. She shook her head, and then took his hand. The two then walked off down the road, turning once to wave to Soujiro, who waved back, and then went on their way.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Soujiro turned to Jess, who laid in a fetal position. Soujiro chuckled slightly as he walked over to the man.  
  
"Dislocated groin," Jess groaned.

"Dislocated Brain," Soujiro replied, then helped him up; intent on taking him to the police station in Tokyo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&It had started to rain by the time Saitou Hajime had time to finally enjoy a cup of hot tea. He sighed to himself as he sat back in his chair. He sipped his green tea as he pulled out a cigarette. Thunder boomed as lightning prevailed form the sky; the rain coming down harder than before.Suddenly, the door to his office was blown open and a heap of bloody, weepy men were deposited at the door step. Saitou stood up suddenly."Hope you don't mind the scum," a brown haired kid said before disappearing from sight."Ahou," was all Saitou said before sitting back down at his desk as the men were booked.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Tsabuma hummed as she walked along side Yahiko. She clutched the butterfly that Yahiko had given her. She smiled slightly."Yahiko-kun, I don't think I told you thank you," Tsabuma said.

"Oi?" Yahiko asked.

"For, giving me this necklace, and for, saving me from those men," Tsabuma said."Soujiro helped," Yahiko said."I know," Tsabuma blushed, then silence prevailed over the two."I'm glad you like it," Yahiko finally said."Like what?" Tsabuma asked dreamily."The necklace," Yahiko said, they stopped walking, and found themselves in front of the Akabeko. Tsabuma looked at the building then back at Yahiko."Thank you," Tsabuma said, then she pecked Yahiko lightly on the cheek and went into the building. Yahiko stood there, his eyes wide open and his mouth open as well. He looked especially like a fish."Oi! Yahiko-chan, you scored!" Sano said as he walked up to Yahiko."Oro?" Yahiko asked."Don't do that 'Kenshin' thing on me, She kissed you and you look like a fish," Sano laughed."DO NOT, AND DON'T CALL ME LITTLE," Yahiko yelled, adding the 'little' part as a side thought.

"Now your blushing," Sano laughed a little more.

"SHUT UP!" Yahiko yelled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Needless to say, Yahiko was jumping up and down as he and Sano walked home. He had finally gotten that little thing that seemed to be so important to his heroes. It then struck him that he had the girl, but neither Sano nor Kenshin had gotten to the point where they would tell their 'love'."You know," Yahiko said, "I think that I scored before you!""Oi! Naw, we just happen to take things slower," Sano said."Yeah rite, all you get from Kaoru is a shinai on the head!" Yahiko laughed."Yeah....well.....yeah!" Sano said, he could not come up with anything to say."And Kenshin, he had Megumi all over him and all he can say is 'Oro' and act clueless," Yahiko said and then put on his best swirl eyes, he staggered along in an uneven line, all the while muttering 'Oro'.  
  
"You look like your drunk," Sano said simply."Shut up," Yahiko replied.The sun sank over the two, the last golden rays catching Yahiko's eyes. He looked back at the city he was born in. The city of Tokyo welcomed the coming coolness of the night as the first stars decided to come out. Yahiko looked at the sky and then at the city. He knew that no matter where he went....he would always be...._Tokyo's Samurai......_THE ENDHitokiri of the Bloodless Moon: Okay, there it is...the end....wow, such words shouldn't sound so bad. Anyways, there will be a sequel to this. I think I will concentrate more of Tsabuma than on Yahiko....but that has yet to be seen.  
  
Thank you so much for reviewing this ficci. It gives me much self- confidence to start on my other Yahiko/Tsabuma fic. I might concentrate on other pairings...but am not too sure. Now, I am not sure if I am going to bring Soujiro into the sequel...but, I might.  
  
Now, I need to go and start on the sequel. Love you all and don't forget to review.  
  
Ja Ne!!!!!! 


End file.
